ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Not So Basic Classes
“I need a medic over here!” the doctor shouted. Jimmy‘s mouth was foaming. “The infection has gotten too great. There is nothing we can do.” a nurse argued. “No, in Paris, there a special pill that can cure anything.” The doctor replied. “But he won’t live longer than two days, tops.” Helen asked, “May I do it?” “Very well.” Dr. Driscoll replied. “You will meet a friend of mine. His name is Doctor James Animo. Go.” “Yes sir.” Helen zoomed off. In Paris, France was a crazy scientist named Dr. Animo. “After six years of work, the ultimate pill is complete!” He laughed. There were antennas sticking out of his dome which revealed his brain since there was an incident. “I can now destroy Michael Morningstar. An eye for a body.” Dr. Animo laughed. Michael uppercutted Animo and took a knife. “Get away!” Dr. Animo barked. Dr. Animo fell down, unconscious due to shock. Suddenly another doctor came over, picking him up. “Thank the heavens you’ve survived. Come, there is work to be done.” Dr. Driscoll carried him. Lasers were near his head as Driscoll placed a dome around Dr. Animo’s revealed brain. “HE’S ALIVE!” ''-Theme Song-'' Ben yawned and stretched. He hit the snooze button for the alarm clock and quickly changed. He went for a jog then went to the Mess Hall for breakfast. Ben’s team was small right now. Michael was suspended the night before since he had stolen some gold medals. He would return next week. Alan had the flu and couldn’t get out of the bunker. It was just Pierce, Manny, Rook, and Ben. “So,” Pierce started. “What is our first class today?” “Weapon Control with Magister Hulka.” Rook faithfully replied. “Great.” Manny sarcastically responded. Meanwhile, Helen zoomed through bunches of people. She jumped over cars, slid below trucks and kept running. She ran through a right light, leaving behind the usual black and blue trail. Suddenly, Helen couldn’t move. Someone grabbed hold of her. She screamed and clawed at the captor. “Relax,” Michael Morningstar said. “I’m just going with you.” “HARDER!” Magister Hulka shrieked in frustration. Ben as Quad Master lifted the 900lb weight with one hand, but dropped it then fell over, exhausted. “YOU’RE WEAK, THIS IS JUST OUR WARM UP.” “Uh-oh.” Manny muttered under his breathe. “YOU SMART MOUTHING ME?” Hulka screeched at Manny. “No Sir.” Manny replied, giggling. “Alright Mr. Tough Guy, defeat Ben Tennyson then you have my permission to talk.” Hulka barked. Ben uneasily transformed. “Invisilizard!” The Dimension 23 counterpart of ChamAlien shouted. He turns invisible. “Aw. That’s not fair!” Manny hollered. “Too bad tough guy.” Hulka grunted. Rook and Pierce watched on the side. Manny was punched in the face then tackled. Invisilizard wrapped his tail around Manny’s throat then threw him across the room, into the wall. “Parle.” Manny begged. “Again!” Magister Hulka shouted. Invisilizard transformed into Jetstream. Manny swung with two arms and swung with the other two arms. Jetstream projected himself off of the ground with pressurized water then sprayed Manny with icy water, freezing him. Then he shot boiling water, making Manny shout in pain. Hulka watched, taking notes. He grunted at Pierce and Rook. “You two are brawling next.” He growled. Azmuth looked through the evolved telescope prototype. He looked through the stars, past Pluto and into a darker realm. He gasped. About 900,838,492,394,438 miles away from Pluto were an armada of ships. Incursean ships. “No, it can’t be.” He murmured in awe. Raff was training some cadets until Attea pulled him over. “Look, my father isn’t going to be a good leader. Help me overthrow him and then I’ll make you my right-hand man.” Attea tempted. “What about crabby?” Raff replied, watching Dr. Psychobos staring directly at them. “Don’t worry, I already have some allies.” She winked at him. Milleous sadly looked at the grave of his wife. “You didn’t have to betray me.” He murmured. Looking away, he went back to his throne to pilot the mothership. A hologram of Lord Sang-Froid appeared. “What do you want?” The emperor asked. “Nothing, I have word though of the Earthlings discovering us already.” Lord Sang-Froid replied. “Impossible, they are only a level three planet. “But it is a major trade route. Especially Undertown.” “Very well. Activate camouflage mode.” The Emperor ended the conversation. Dr. Driscoll was on the phone with Animo. “Yes, I lured them right into your trap m’lord.” Driscoll spoke. “Excellent.” Dr. Animo clicked up the phone, laughing evilly. He sat down injected the parasite into himself, making him unable to die. The muscles bulged through his biceps and down through his legs. “I AM INVINICIBLE!” Manny collapsed, unconscious. “Get a doctor!” Pierce shouted at Hulka. The Magister simply ignored him. Pierce swings at him, knocking Hulka into the ground. Magister Hulka spat out, then lunged at Pierce but was tackled midway by Mr. Monkey. “Gotta love a six-eyed blue monkey!” Mr. Monkey laughed. Hulka kicked him into the ground. “Enough, class is over.” Magister Hulka grunted, eyeing Mr. Monkey. During that time, Helen and Michael reached Paris. “Where’s the doctor you were talking about?” Michael asked. “I don’t know. Doc Driscoll said his name was Animo.” “Uh-oh. That guy is bad news. I killed him. I’m sure of it.” He started boasting. “So we’re looking for a dead guy. Great.” Suddenly she was thrown back. Dr: Animo chuckled. Michael scrunched his nose. “Here we go. Reuniting, eh Morningstar?” The mad man shouted. Ben’s eyes felt heavy. “Awake, Ben.” Magister Korwak gently shook Ben. “Remember, you need the durability to stay alive.” Magister Korwak winked at Ben. Ben yawned awake. “Yes sir.” Ben snapped into attention. My life would be easier if the big bulky man was like this." That night, Ben slept like a bear in hibernation. The next morning was not a pleasant one. “Benjamin Kirby Tennyson! Report to First Thinker’s laboratory immediately!” a hologram of Magister Hulka spat. “Oh, great.” Ben muttered. “Why is it great?” Rook replied. “Rook, it's sarcasm.” “What is this ‘it’s sarcasm’ you speak of?” “I’ll tell you later.” Ben transforms into Velokitty and zooms off. Helen swung at Dr. Animo, knocking him off his feet then Michael blasted him into the ground. “We’ll let you stay a free man when you give us the antidote.” Helen suggested. Dr. Amino stopped. “You’re saying you’ll wipe my records off the charts?” Animo asked. Michael scrunched his nose, nodding. “Very well.” Dr. Animo agreed and handed over the antidote. “But I will come after you soon. Sooner than you think.” Dr. Animo warned. Helen nodded and the two were off. Jimmy received the medicine and was healed. “I’m very sorry about the inconvenience. I honestly had no idea. I remember in Medical School when Aloysius was my lab partner. Very well, I thank you for you work.” Dr. Driscoll told them. Suspicious, the two left. Dr. Driscoll called Dr. Animo again that night. “All is well. Soon our brothers may rise again.” Dr. Driscoll chuckled. Animo started to laugh as well. Their plan was about to go into action. *Quad Master, Invisilizard, Jetstream, Mr. Monkey make their reappearences *Magister Hulka and Korwak make their reappearences *Lord Sang-Froid, Milleous' Wife, Animo, Driscoll, and Raff make their reappearences *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Alan Albright *Manny Armstrong *Micheal Morningstar *Jimmy Jones *Helen Wheels *Pierce *Magister Hulka (first appearance) *Magister Korwak (first appearance) *Azmuth *Discroll (first appearance) *Animo (first appearance) *Lord Sang-Froid (first appearance) *Milleous' Wife (first appearance) (mentioned) *Raff (first appearance) *Attea *Milleous *Dr. Psychobos *Incureseans *Quad Master (first appearance) *Invisilizard (first appearance) *Jetstream (first appearance) *Mr. Monkey (first appearance) *Velokitty Category:Episodes in Ben 23: Twentiverse Category:The Awesome Jack Category:Episodes